Farewell
by 98's
Summary: Satoshi. Mayaka. Di sebuah kafe pada sore hari, ketika hujan turun. Ditemani secangkir cappucino dan kopi hitam yang pahit, keduanya menghabiskan waktu. Ketika ambigu menjadi sebuah kejelasan, ketika warna abu-abu menghilang digantikan batas hitam putih yang teramat nyata. Timeline: Future.


**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

**Farewell**

Sebuah cafe di pinggiran jalan. Denting bel yang menandakan pengunjung datang. Alunan musik klasik yang menemani. Suara mesin kopi yang bekerja tanpa henti. Ditambah dengan bunyi sendok beradu piring atau gelas yang sedang digunakan.

Suasana cafe di sore hari. Dengan cuaca dingin, dan hujan yang masih terus mengguyur bumi sejak tadi. Aroma _cappucino_ yang pekat dan kopi hitam _robusta_ di atas sebuah meja. Tempat seorang laki-laki dan perempuan duduk dalam diam. Tanpa saling memandang satu sama lain. Sambil mengaduk isi gelas masing-masing dengan kecepatan statis yang sama.

"Fuku-chan."

Perempuan berambut cokelat pendek dan berpostur tubuh kecil itu membuka suara. Memecah keheningan yang melingkupi keduanya. Melepaskan sendok yang ia pegang, menimbulkan bunyi 'ting' ketika benda tersebut bersentuhan dengan benda lainnya, sembari mengangkat wajah. Menatap pria di hadapannya dengan mata yang terlihat lelah.

Mata yang dulu memandang pria itu dengan penuh emosi sekarang berubah. Mata yang dulu selalu memancarkan keinginan yang tidak bisa diterima dan juga ditolak oleh pria tersebut, kini seperti telah menyerah pada takdir dan waktu yang bergulir.

"Mayaka."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Fuku-chan itu membalas dengan nada yang sama. Membiarkan matanya beranjak dari putaran air dalam kopi hitamnya, dan membalas tatapan yang diberikan perempuan tersebut. Merasakan nyeri yang sejak beberapa hari bersarang di bawah dada dan di atas perutnya kembali berdenyut, sakit.

Teringat kembali kartu undangan yang dikirimkan padanya seminggu lalu. Dengan pita warna hijau dan ungu tua menghias cantik. Menambah kesan menarik untuk warna cokelat susu kertasnya. Juga huruf yang terkesan artistik. Kartu undangan itu, adalah kartu undangan yang sangat manis. Dia harus mengakui itu.

Valentine beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak mungkin melupakannya. Menyembunyikan cokelat berbentuk hati di dalam kantung kain yang selalu dibawanya. Membelah makanan tersebut menjadi dua agar bisa dimasukkan ke dalam. Dan berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi. Kadang, dia merasa... mungkinkah...?

Saat dia mematahkan cokelat tersebut menjadi dua, saat itu juga cinta yang dimiliki Mayaka padanya mulai patah dan retak?

Dia masih ingat. Bagaimana Chitanda meminta pertolongan Oreki untuk menemukan kembali cokelat tersebut. Bagaimana Oreki memandangnya dengan pandangan mengetahui yang dia hindari. Bagaimana Oreki berusaha menenangkan Chitanda sebelum kemudian mengkonfrontasinya sendiri. Sebagai sesama laki-laki.

"_Aku rasa kamu punya alasan yang bagus melakukan itu. Karena kalau ini cuma idemu untuk bercanda..."_

"_Aku harus memukulmu."_

"_Demi Chitanda dan Ibara."_

Dia juga ingat setelah itu dia menelepon Mayaka untuk meminta maaf. Memberitahu gadis itu kalau dia lah yang mengambil cokelatnya. Meskipun Satoshi tahu, kalau Mayaka juga tahu, siapa pelaku yang mencuri cokelat miliknya. Sejak Chitanda memberi tahu kabar tersebut.

Mungkin. Hal yang harus dikatakannya pada saat itu bukanlah permintaan maaf. Bukan juga pengakuan dosa mengenai siapa yang mencuri. Melainkan pernyataan lain yang lebih personal. Yang selalu diharapkan gadis itu darinya. Sebelum ini.

Tapi pemuda itu tidak yakin. Dia tidak yakin. Dia sebagai database. Dia yang menyukai banyak hal tanpa terobsesi dengan semuanya. Dia yang selalu berusaha bersikap netral. Bagaimana bisa dia memilih satu diantara banyak? Bagaimana dia yakin akan pilihan itu? Dan bagaimana kalau nanti dia menyesal karena telah memilih?

Pemuda itu egois. Dulu dan sekarang. Tidak berubah. Dan ketika yang lainnya berubah. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu dengan tangan terbuka. Meskipun dia tahu kalau semua ini terjadi karena salahnya juga.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Houtaro."

Fukube Satoshi. Nama pria itu. Hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan. Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis cantik yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang wanita. Dua hari lagi. Bersama dengan seorang pria bermata emerald dengan wajah datar, yang juga merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

Pria itu menghela napas pelan. Mengangkat gelas berisi kopi hitam yang sejak tadi diaduknya dan menyesap isinya perlahan. Dia meringis sejenak. Pahit.

"Aku tahu."

Pemuda itu beberapa kali bercanda mengenai Mayaka dan Houtaro. Menyebut-nyebut mereka berdua sebagai _best couple_ dari SMP Kaburaya. Meskipun dia mengetahui perasaan Mayaka padanya saat itu.

Tentu. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan sangatlah tidak sensitif dan kejam.

Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka. Apa yang dulu dikatakannya hanya sebagai bercandaan kini menjadi nyata. Houtaro dan Mayaka. Keduanya memang selalu bertengkar mengenai hal-hal sepele. Melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain yang tidak pernah mereka masukkan ke dalam hati. Tapi dia tahu. Kalau Houtaro adalah pria yang tidak akan pernah menyakiti Mayaka. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Tidak seperti dia. Tidak seperti Satoshi. Yang sejak dulu, selalu, terus, berulang menyakiti gadis tersebut. Membiarkan perasaannya terombang-ambing dalam keambiguitas-an tanpa henti. Hingga kini, semuanya berubah.

Dan dia menyadari satu hal penting dalam hidupnya.

Satoshi menyesap kopinya pelan-pelan. Membiarkan hangat mengalir dalam kerongkongannya sebelum berucap lirih, dengan senyum tipis yang ironis.

"Aku tahu."

Dia telah terlambat. Dia telah memilih pilihan yang salah. Dia menyesali itu. Tapi kini, semuanya tidak bisa diputar kembali. Ketika zona abu-abu yang dia ciptakan terusik menjadi hitam dan putih. Dia pun, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima itu.

"Selamat."

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang gadis di hadapannya yang juga tengah menatap wajahnya. Memandang Ibara Mayaka untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum gadis itu berubah sepenuhnya. Menikmati ekspresi yang ditampilkan Mayaka padanya, hanya untuknya, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Pria itu membuka mulutnya. Merasakan pahit kopi yang masih menempel di lidahnya ketika ia berucap lagi.

"Selamat."

_...tinggal._

* * *

**#kabur**


End file.
